The present invention relates generally to watchcases and more particularly to a new and improved ring gasket for complicated configurations of watchcases.
Conventional non-circular watchcases have been provided with gasket seals in which the gasket is confined by the structure being sealed. For example the gasket effecting a fluid-tight seal with a watch crystal requires that the gasket be confined by portions of the watch crystal. The same is true for watchglass rings or bezels. This necessarily requires a more complex structure of the elements with which the gasket cooperates.
Moreover, gaskets used for defining an access opening into the watchworks internally of the waterproof watch have generally been deformed by the elements cooperating therewith. This generally has required a more complex assembly. For example, the dial becomes more complicated in shape.